


lovely to meet you

by hufflebee



Series: queer!izzy verse [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “They’ll be here in 5 minutes,” she announces. “Go call Magnus, Mom and I can wait for them in the lobby.”“Wait, them? Maia is coming, too?” Alec asks, looking at Izzy in confusion.“Yeah, uhm, Mom wants to meet her.”





	lovely to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> takes place right after the last installment in the series!  
> apologies for this taking longer than planned, but i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Alec is pacing at the end of the hallway leading to his office, truly trying his hardest not to go back to check on Izzy. He keeps reminding himself that their mother is growing and changing, replays scenes from a morning a few weeks back when she had coffee with him and Magnus, when she apologized to Magnus, fully and sincerely. He truly hopes the change extends to Izzy’s relationship with Maia because Alec has truly never seen her so happy.

She hid it better than he did, handled it better, at least as far as he could see, but the change is still apparent. Alec’s pretty sure his sister is falling in love for the first time and he refuses to let anyone try and ruin that for her, their own mother included.

The sound of a door opening makes him turn, and he is greeted with a sight that immediately eases his mind. Izzy is smiling, her eyes alight, and Maryse is watching her with pride, a look more and more common on her face.

“Maia texted, Luke wants to talk to you in person if that’s okay,” Izzy says when the two of them reach Alec.

“Yeah, I have a bit of time, could you let them know, I want to give Magnus a heads up that I might be a bit late for dinner,” Alec says and Izzy nods, pulling out her phone and quickly typing away. Alec’s gaze shifts to Maryse, and he gives her a small smile, one she readily returns.

“How is Magnus?” she asks then, genuine and curious, and Alec feels his smile widen.

“Good, we’ve both been busy with the new Accords, but other than that, things are really good.”

“That’s great, Alec, I’m really happy to hear that.”

He nods minutely just as Izzy looks up from her phone.

“They’ll be here in 5 minutes,” she announces. “Go call Magnus, Mom and I can wait for them in the lobby.”

“Wait, them? Maia is coming, too?” Alec asks, looking at Izzy in confusion.

“Yeah, uhm, Mom wants to meet her.”

It’s one of those seemingly random, unassuming moments, but still a moment that leaves Alec stunned at how things have changed. He blinks away his confusion and smiles at his mother and sister before making his way to his office. He closes the door behind him as he reaches inside his pocket for his phone, dialing Magnus’ number on autopilot.

“Alexander, hi.”

Completely involuntarily, Alec lets out a soft sigh and says, “Hi.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, I just wanted to let you know that Luke is coming to the Institute, so I might be a bit late for dinner.”

“You must be reading my mind, I was just thinking if I had time to get some potion ingredients I need for tomorrow, I think we’ll both get home around the same time.”

“Perfect.”

“I have to go, but I’ll see you at home. I love you.”

“I love you, too, see you soon.”

* * *

 

“’ _My mother wants to meet you._ ’ What does that mean?”

Luke gives Maia an unimpressed look as they wait for the light to turn green, and says, “I am pretty positive you can figure out the meaning behind this rather simple statement.”

She glares at him, which only results in him smirking back, and then they’re walking again, carried by the crowd.

“Not helping.”

A hand presses against her shoulder, guiding her away from the crowd, and a few steps later, she and Luke stop in front of a random store window.

“How much do you know about Maryse?” he asks, his expression unreadable, and Maia thinks back to the handful of times Isabelle mentioned her mother.

“That she’s a hardass.” Luke chuckles at that, but Maia continues. “She’s more of a trainer and leader than a mother, at least she used to be. Isabelle mentioned that she’s been better about Alec and Magnus, and her bigoted views in general. But she never mentioned anything about telling her about us.”

Luke nods along, and then says, “Hardass is a good word for Maryse, a lot of who she is a product of the Clave and the Circle. But I think she’s coming around, she even apologized to me.” Maia’s eyes widen at that, and it clicks that Luke knows Maryse, of course he does. “Magnus says she’s really trying, and I would have to agree, and also, I don’t think either Isabelle or Alec would let her anywhere near you if they thought she would be so much as mildly unpleasant towards you.”

Maia takes in Luke’s words and the panic clinging to her throat loosens a bit, because he’s right, as usual.

“I’ve never met a girlfriend’s parents before,” she says, and Luke smiles at her, understanding and warm, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay to be nervous, but I promise you have nothing to worry about.”

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Izzy asks Maryse as they wait in the lobby. Her mother is pacing, fidgeting with her hands, and she looks up at the question, eyes wide. _She’s nervous_ , Izzy realizes suddenly.

“I have not made the greatest impression on Magnus during the time that I’ve known him, as you can imagine,” Maryse says. “And while he is being extremely kind and forgiving towards me now, I would much rather start off getting to know your girlfriend on a better note than I did Alec’s boyfriend.”

She says the words ‘ _your girlfriend_ ’ and ‘ _Alec’s boyfriend_ ’ so casually, so naturally, that Izzy can’t help the grin that spreads across her face, can’t help walking over and hugging her mother. Maryse is obviously caught off guard, but a moment later Izzy feels her mother’s arms wrap around her. They part just as Alec makes his way into the lobby, and he barely steps into place beside them when the elevator doors slide open.

Luke and Maia make their way towards them, and Izzy catches Maia’s eye, hoping to convey how happy she is to see her, hoping to ease some of the nerves so obvious in Maia’s stance. Maia gives her a small smile as Luke approaches Maryse.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you again, too, Lucian,” Maryse says, and she and Luke shake hands as Maia’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she glances at Luke in question, but he pays her no mind. Izzy shakes her head at Maia, as confused as she is.

Luke shakes Izzy’s hand briefly as Maia greets Alec with a fist bump, and then Luke faces Alec.

“We can talk in my office,” Alec says as he and Luke shake hands as well, and the two of them excuse themselves, leaving the three women alone.

“Mom, this is Maia, my girlfriend,” Izzy says, unable to stop her smile from widening at the last word. “Maia, this is my mother, Maryse.”

Maia and Maryse face each other, both of them so obviously nervous, and the moment of tense silence is broken when Maryse says, “It’s lovely to meet you, Maia, Isabelle told me such wonderful things about you.”

“Oh, she has?” Maia says, genuinely surprised as she glances over at Izzy. Izzy wishes she had had a moment with Maia before this, to let her know what happened in Alec’s office.

“Yeah, although all of it was in the last half hour or so,” Izzy says, and Maryse nods in agreement. Maia still looks confused and caught off guard, so much so that she flinches the slightest bit when Izzy’s fingers find hers. After only a brief moment, though, she intertwines her fingers with Izzy’s, giving her a small smile.

“How did you two meet?” Maryse asks, and Izzy glances at Maia, squeezing her hand in encouragement. Maia takes a breath and explains how they’d met in the Hunter’s Moon rather randomly one day, but only got to really know each other after a movie night at Magnus’. She seems to relax the more she gets into the story, the more Maryse just keeps smiling at her.

“We started hanging out more after that, and here we are,” Maia finishes, lightly squeezing Izzy’s hand. Just as Maryse is about to say something, her phone rings and she pulls it out, her expression immediately hardening.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go,” Maryse says, putting her phone away as she extends a hand to Maia. Still seemingly a bit nervous, Maia shakes Maryse’s hand, and says, “It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Lightwood.”

“It was very nice meeting you, too, and I hope we can get to know each other better. Anyone important to my daughter is important to me, as well,” Maryse says. “And feel free to call me Maryse.”

Maia nods, looking as struck as Izzy feels, and Maryse squeezes Izzy’s arm in passing as she makes her way out of the lobby, but she turns on her heel after only a few steps.

“Oh, and give Lucian my best.”

Izzy sees Maia nod in the corner of her eye, and Maryse gives them one last smile before getting lost in the sea of other Shadowhunters. Both Izzy and Maia stay silent for a few moments, and Izzy feels this bubbling happiness threatening to spill out of her, and when Maia says, “I’m not sure ‘ _hardass_ ’ would be a word I’d use to describe her,” Izzy bursts out laughing. Maia slowly joins in and soon enough they’re both laughing their heads off, and Izzy feels lighter than she has in a very long time.

“She’s changed a lot lately,” Izzy says, and then gives Maia a rundown of what happened in Alec’s office, and adds, “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more of a warning prior to this, but it kind of just happened.”

“It’s okay,” Maia says. “I was nervous, don’t get me wrong, but Luke made some valid points, as usual. And she seems nice. But I do have one question.”

“Shoot.”

“Lucian?”

“Yeah, I honestly have no idea what that was,” Izzy says. “Also, ‘ _give Lucian my best_ ’?”

“I know, right?”

They both laugh, the soft sounds filling the space between them as Izzy steps closer to Maia, wrapping her arms around her waist. She hides her face in Maia’s neck, breathing her in, and smiles as she feels Maia shiver against her. Strong arms wrap around her, and Maia runs her fingers lightly across Izzy’s back, a touch so gentle and intimate that Izzy simply melts beneath it. The moment is broken, however, when someone clears their throat behind them, making them both jump, their little bubble shattering.

“Sorry,” Luke says, an amused smile on his face. “I have some work to do at the station, I just wanted to say goodbye.”

He shakes Izzy's hand and squeezes Maia’s shoulder, promising to see her tomorrow at the pack meeting.

“Of course,” Maia says, and then smirks at him. “Also, Maryse gives you her best.”

Luke’s face is completely unreadable, except for the faintest hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth, but he only wishes them a pleasant evening before entering the elevator, leaving them alone yet again. Maia raises an eyebrow at Izzy, who only laughs, because while this is something she will definitely not let go that easily, the euphoria of the almost miracle that happened tonight is overwhelming. She kisses Maia’s cheek, taking her hand back into hers, and says, “You hungry?”

“Starving,” Maia says with a smile, and they walk hand in hand into the night.


End file.
